1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation testing method, an operation testing apparatus and a computer readable information recording medium, and, in particular, to an operation testing method for carrying out an operation test of a processing apparatus for which various processing load situations are assumed, an operation testing apparatus for automatically executing the operation testing method, and a computer readable information recording medium in which a program for causing a computer to execute the operation testing method is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a method to verify operation of a disk array apparatus having a plurality of magnetic disk apparatuses and having a function of managing storage areas thereof in an integrated manner, a so-called running test in which a processing load condition of the apparatus running is changed is carried out.
The running test of the disk array apparatus is executed in a condition in which a server which accesses the disk array apparatus is connected to the disk array apparatus via a data transfer channel. In such a case, the server's information processing performance and a data transfer rate of the data transfer channel has been increasing from year to year. Further, information processing speed of the disk array apparatus to be tested has been increasing, and also, data channels or control functions of the disk array apparatus has been becoming complicated.
In the related art, a running test for a disk array apparatus is carried out directed to increasing a load applied thereto. Further, an operation verification environment changes year to year, and a verification operator should make adjustment of running parameters manually for achieving a heavy load condition.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a system configuration for carrying out such a running test in the related art.
As shown, when a running test is carried out on a disk array apparatus 1100 including a plurality of magnetic disk apparatuses 1121 through 1124, a server 1200 which actually carries out access operation to the disk array apparatus 1100 is connected via a data transfer channel. Then, a verification operator sets predetermined running parameters, and therewith, the server 1200 carries out access operation to a controller 1110 of the disk array apparatus 1100 with the running parameters.
The controller 1110 of the disk array apparatus 1100 responds to the access operation from the server 1200 and carries out access operation to the respective magnetic disk apparatuses 1121 through 1124. Then, the verification operator monitors operation of the disk array apparatus 1100 via the server 1200, and adjusts a processing load condition of the disk array apparatus 1100 by changing the running parameters to be applied, appropriately.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications Nos. 2001-236602 and 8-255113 disclose the related arts of the present invention.